User talk:Neilcell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Forum:Alternant timelines" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2013-02-26T16:56:21 Creating new articles Hey Neilcell, thanks for your contributions to the wiki, just a couple things though... 1) When you create article make sure you add categories so the article is properly sorted in our database. 2) Add to the bottoms of starship and character articles so they are sorted properly in their categories. For example, on the page, I added to the bottom so it is alphabetically sorted in the category it is in. On a character article, if they have a last name use . If they only have one name, or the last name comes first in the article title (this happens for Bajorans, as an example) you dn't have to do this. 3) When writing the name of a ship, make sure you italicize the part after the prefix, so Nakatomi should be italicized in the beginning of the article. 4) Finally, try to check your articles for grammar, sometimes your sentences don't quite sound right or are ambiguous. I have done my best to make these corrections on the page, so you will be able to look at that page for examples. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I will do my best to answer you. Once again, thanks for contributing!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 01:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your help and pointers. I simply try to add minor corrections to pages or add extra details to existing pages. I try not to creat new pages as they could end up duplicating already existing ones. When I have created new pages, I go to a similar page (character, ship, etc.) and copy the text and programing script to a text document, back out of the page so I don't mess it up, then make the appropriate changes to the text document and then copy that into the blank slate. If there is extra code that would not be in use, I try to leave it in but deactivated so that if anyone can later fill out that data, it is easier to just fill it in.--Neilcell (talk) 22:35, May 7, 2013 (UTC) T'Liris or T'Lirus? Hello. One of the articles you've editted recently is named T'Liris but the image you uploaded is named T'Lirus. I have never played the game so I don't know, what is the character's actual name?--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 00:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I had noticed that when uploading the image. I believe that the spelling of the character name on the page is wrong. Part of the issue is that both Future's Past and Echoes from the Past are pretty much the same game. Minor differences are in the name such as T'Laris vs. T'Lirus, the image of this character, Mu vs. Nu with regards to the planet she is on (Codis Mu VI or Codis Nu VI), Starbase 202 vs. 220 at Codis Zeta V. While the dialoge is different, the overall story is the same.--Neilcell (talk) 19:58, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, from some quick Internet searching it looks like your version of the spelling is correct. If you link anything else to it you can use the correct spelling now. Thanks for the contributions.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 22:26, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Question for you: How do I change a photo's name? I am having trouble linking the image file Tenak'talar.jpg to the article Tenak'talar. Everytime I try to link the file name, some kind of error occurs. I would like to try changing the name of the photo and see if that can clear up the problem.--Neilcell (talk) 20:51, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm honestly not sure why it was doing that, but I have managed to get the image to show up on the page.--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 16:10, May 11, 2013 (UTC)